


Behind the Boss's Door

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curious members, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: No one knows what happens behind Ushijima's door on Thursday nights. No one knows who this mystery person the Shiratorizawa mafia boss meets with.





	

“Before you all leave for your evening patrol, listen carefully. There have been sightings of the members of the Date Tech family in our areas. If you are to run into one of them, be careful. It’s been rumored that they recently obtained newer weaponry. Do not attack unless they do and if they do, please don’t kill them. Instead, knock them out and bring them here. I have a few questions for them.”

Leaning back against his chair, Ushijima Wakatoshi looked at the group of men that stood in front of him, black suits with maroon shirts under their coats. All listening carefully and some cleaning their weapons.

“Ah Wakatoshi-kun, always the careful one.” One commented, a vibrant redhead with a smirk visible on his face as he chucked while leaning against the wall. “Don’t attack unless they do, don’t attack when they stand still. Ah, far more different from our former boss.”

“And that is where our former boss made his mistake. He wasn’t careful enough with his men and the result was his death.” Ushijima replied as he looked over to the smirking redhead. “We must carefully think everything through before we act.”

“Yes, that might be true,” A copper haired man spoke up as he looked up from polishing his knife. “But even the careful ones can be killed.”

“Everything and anyone can fail even if they’re being careful.” Pushing himself off the wall, a brunette man with an undercut grunted. “We saw that with the fall of many other mafia families, but we won’t be one of them.” He smirked.

“Now we don’t know that, Hayato. Something could happen tonight for all we know.” The man that stood next to Hayato commented, his darker skin giving his usually gentle features a dangerous glow in the dim light.

“Reon is correct. Anything can happen at anytime, even tonight. Just remember to be careful and go in pairs of two unless it can’t be helped otherwise. You will all cover more ground.” Ushijima agreed, but then reminded the men in front of him. He wasn’t going to lose anyone tonight.

“Will we go with our usuals?” One of the newer members asked, a bowl cut for his hairstyle.

“Yes. You, Shirabu and Taichi will be a group.”

“Tck.” Came from Shirabu as he looked at the bored looking ginger, who sat across from him. “You’re the only one making it worth to go on these patrols.”

“Hayato and Reon.” The two gave a nod, looking at each other with a smirk on their faces. “And Satori and Eita.”

“Ah~ Did you hear that, Eita-kun? We’re going to be paired up again- Eita?” Tendou started to say, when he realized the ash blond member wasn’t in the room. Everyone noticed there didn’t come an answer and also looked around. “Oh? Wakatoshi-kun, where’s Eita?”

“It is my weekly meeting with Kenshin-sama and Eita is awaiting for his arrival.” The boss replied as the others looked at one another.

“And who exactly is this Kenshin-sama, eh? You always meet up with him and never say a word about him. Come on Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou said as he laid himself on top of the Shiratorizawa boss’s desk and wiggled his eyebrows at Ushijima. “Tell us about him.”

“Kenshin-sama prefers not to be known. He is a silent man and would like to stay that way. I am only respecting his wishes, Satori. Now if you could please remove yourself from my desk.” Ushijima answered as the redhead pouted, before standing up just as everyone heard a knock.

Everyone went quiet and on high alert. Weapons ready to be removed, some even already drawn. No one moved as eyes narrowed when the next knock came. Three knocks followed leading everyone to relax.

“Enter.” The deep voice of Ushijima came as the door opened. An ash blond man walked in; removing his hat as him and another man entered. 

“Kenshin-sama has arrived, Wakatoshi. No problems at all.” He reported in as Ushijima gave a nod.

“Good, thank you Eita. Now that my guest has arrived, everyone head out for patrol. Eita you are with Satori. Reon, fill Eita in on what I told you all before you all separate. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir!”

“Say Eita-kun,” Tendou wrapped his arm around Semi as the group walked outside after determining where everyone would be going. “Do you know anything about this Kenshin-sama? Hmmm? You’ve got to at least to know something, you always have to pick him up!”

“Not much I can tell you, we barely talk. He gives me the secret code and that’s it. Sometimes we make small talk, but very little and it’s very rare.” Eita explained as he loaded his gun as the others looked over. 

“Do you know what he looks like? His head is always covered!” Hayato asked as the ash blond stopped for a moment to think.

“Well...one time I saw his eyes but that was it. They were like a dark brown?”

“That was it?”

“That was it. That’s all I saw. Now are we going to stay here and chat or are we going out to patrol?” 

* * *

“They’re taking their sweet time going on patrol.” Ushijima commented as he watched as the group headed toward the cars. Everyone getting in, either the passenger or driver side; back in the case of the group. The Shiratorizawa boss waited until the group was gone; when the three cars were gone and only one remained, he closed the curtains and turned to his guest.

“My apologizes for making you wait. Tonight they seemed more chatty than usual. Was Eita truthful that there were no problems getting here?” 

“Eita is one of your most loyal members, Ushiwaka-chan. Have more faith in him.” The man said as he removed his hat, followed by the scarf and sunglasses. Revealing a man with dark brown eyes and hair that’s swept outward as he crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair. The man was Oikawa Tooru from the Aoba Josai family, the rival mafia of Shiratorizawa. “Have more faith in him.”

“I have faith in my men, Oikawa. But anyone can turn their back against you at any moment.”

“Ah yes, that is very common isn’t it. How sad it can be when that happens.” Oikawa chuckled as he looked up and smirked. “But to answer your question, everything went well. I had no problems arriving to the meetup spot and Eita-chan and I had no issues on the way here. By the way, did you take my suggestion and get them all new suits?”

“I’m glad to hear you arrived with no problem.” Ushijima replied as he sat down. “To answer your question, no I haven’t. I haven’t had the time yet with a new problem arising, that has been keeping me busy for these past few weeks.”

“Oh? New problem? And what would that be?” Oikawa asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“A rather old, but new mafia has been causing problems for us. One that hasn’t been seen or heard from in years.”

“Would that group be known as Karasuno?”

“I believe so. The crows?”

“Ah, yes.” Oikawa chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the window, peeking out into the darkened city. “They’ve caused Aoba Josai many problems too. We’ve taken a hard hit from them as of lately. One of our major warehouses burned down because of them.” 

“Really now? I heard about that fire. That has belonged to Aoba Josai?” Ushijima asked as the other nodded with a sigh.

“Yes, that belonged to us and of all people, who left a sign, it was my former junior! He left us and went to Karasuno for god knows what goddamn reason!” 

“So you had someone turn against your own back?”

“Ugh, yes. I swear when Irihata steps down and I will be assigned as the new boss, I am planning a head on attack against Karasuno!”

“Now, now. No need to think so irrational.” Ushijima replied as Oikawa pouted and looked away. “Come here.”

The Aoba Josai member looked over his shoulder to see a hand held out to him. Not moving for a just a minute, he smirked as he walked over to where the Shiratorizawa boss sat. Taking his hands, Oikawa climbed into the boss’s lap and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck. In response, the Shiratorizawa boss wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him closer.

“My, my Ushiwaka-chan, has someone missed me? It’s only been two weeks since we last saw each other.” Oikawa chuckled as he leaned closer toward the other’s face.

“Two weeks without hearing anything from you and now I have to hear, that the warehouse, that burned down, belonged to Aoba Josai. Yes, I was worried about you. Myself or my men haven’t seen any of you out lately and I had hoped nothing had happened to you.” Ushijima replied as he also leaned forward, their foreheads touching now.

“Ah yes, about that. We’ve had to keep low after the fire because we weren’t aware of how Karasuno would act further. SO we sent out Yahaba-chan and Watari-chan to spy for the last few weeks. There’s nothing to be overly concerned about at this moment. They’re a rather...interesting bunch you could say.”

“I see. I’m still keeping an eye on them.” Ushijima responded as Oikawa chuckled.

“Of course. You are being...careful as they say.” Oikawa leaned in close so their lips were almost touching, before changing his minds and bringing his lips close to Ushijima’s ear. “It’s better to be careful, because who knows who will stab you right in the back~.”

“Yes, I agree.” Ushijima whispered right back into Oikawa’s ears, while moving his hands along the other’s sides, sending a shiver down Oikawa’s spine.

“Well...shall we get started on this meeting before your swans return? We don’t need them to see someone from a rival mafia being fucked by their boss, now do we?” Oikawa said in a low, sultry voice. Ushijima didn’t hesitate as he pressed his lips against the other’s. 

Being each other’s rivals, wanting to control the city, have more land and power went out the door the moment they locked lips. For this moment, it was just Oikawa and Ushijima, not Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Josai and Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa. 

For this moment, for these next few minutes, they were lovers. Having to keep their relationship a secret for who knows how long. For now, Thursday nights meant Ushijima would be meeting with “Kenshin-sama”, but for them this night meant so much more. It meant the other had survived another day, another week, because who knows what could happen. One night they were there and the next..they could gone. 

Each kiss, each touch, everything was filled with passion and love, because they could never know if tonight would be their final together.

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my New Year's Resolution, I want to write a different pairing each month to mix things up a bit! So to start things off, here is UshiOi! I actually had something VERY different planned until just one night, this idea came up and I have to say, I had A LOT of fun writing this! In the future I hope to write more of these two ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
